Castitatis Lilium
by Yunny-Yun
Summary: “E Gabrielle era meu lírio branco e único.” :: Fic escrita para o Chall Fanon ::


**Título:** Castitatis Lilium  
**Autor:** Yui  
**Ship: **Digamos que é Delacourcest, mas não tem nada explicito. Só citações do amor de irmãs.  
**Frase:** "Enquanto houver você do outro lado / Aqui do outro eu consigo me orientar" (Teatro Mágico)  
**Resumo/Teaser:** "E Gabrielle era meu lírio branco e único."

**Nota 1:** Algumas partes da música Bittersweet, da banda Within Temptation, foram colocados aleatoriamente durante a fic.  
**Nota 2: **Leves OCs, e fic passada em alguma época antiga não específicada.  
**Nota 3: **Fic escrita para o I Challenge "Fanon", da comunidade Fics Challenges. *-* 

* * *

"_Explicações são dispensáveis, pois elas são mutáveis e temporais feito a idéia e o ser humano. Há muitos que dizer que existem ligações entre elas, e de fato pode haver. Alguns podem passar por estado de pré-morte e vivenciar coisas impossíveis, basta querer._

_Ou não." _

Tentei deixar minha mente vazia, lutando de frente contra todos os pensamentos pecaminosos que pudessem deixar-me impura na noite que mudaria minha vida. Eu sabia que não haveria mais volta, assim como sabia que a partir daquele momento eu concretizaria todos os deveres que uma jovem de família deveria cumprir e agora me tornaria uma mulher de família, fazendo uma nova. Era um fardo feminino repugnante, mas eu havia nascido submissa e não havia como avançar ou recuar.

Deixei meu corpo livre da mente, fazendo-o se mexer involuntariamente, como um zumbi. Eu deixava-me falar sem saber o que saia de minha boca; sem saber como sairia minha voz ou em qual tom eu diria as mentiras que saiam livremente. Cobri-me com uma máscara de falso-entusiasmo, e mostrava-me uma ótima fingidora. Cada vez melhor.

Ao menos, eu via claramente a mentira se espalhando pelo ar feito perfume doce, iludindo a todos que eu quisesse iludir sem menor chance de ser descoberta. Mesclava-se com as doces colônias que minha irmã com certeza insistiria que eu deveria esborrifar até que impregnasse em minha pele.

Minha irmã.

Minha doce irmã.

Mais pura que um lírio. Minha querida irmã.

Lembro-me que, quando saíamos para colher flores nos vastos jardins que rodeavam nossa casa, eu colhia um lírio branco e a entregava, dizendo-lhe que ela era para sempre o meu lírio, e quando um dia ela indagou-me o motivo d'eu compará-la a tal, eu lhe respondi simplesmente "São igualmente puros." Em resposta – ou agradecimento – ela jogou-se em meus braços no único abraço verdadeiro que eu recebi em toda a minha vida. Depois, seus lábios quentes se colidiram contra a minha bochecha gelada, e eu sorri-lhe cúmplice. Fora naquele dia que aquele amor de irmã desabrochou-se e tornou-se um sentimento inexplicável. E Gabrielle era meu lírio branco e único.

E em meu buquê – Deus, que contradição – havia lírios. Representando a minha pureza diante a olhares orgulhosos e chorosos. E eram lírios brancos.

_Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight_

_(Nunca pensei que as coisas mudariam  
Abrace-me forte)_

Quando Gabrielle começou a empalidecer e ter desmaios repentinos, lembro que eu afastei-me friamente dela. Friamente, por assim dizer, mas minhas intenções eram inocentes. Eu apenas não queria aceitar que minha irmã adoecera. Eu queria continuar a achar que ela era viva e ativa, a mesma garotinha alegre que coloria meus dias. Fingia a mim mesma que ela havia viajado. Logo voltaria. Não tardaria a fazê-lo. E quando finalmente sua situação piorara, eu percebi que estava fazendo tudo da maneira errada.

Gabrielle começou a ficar apenas de cama, fraca demais para poder fazer atividades comuns. Tosses repentinas acabavam com sua garganta, arrancando-lhe sangue e esperança e cura. Quando o doutor anunciou aos meus pais o terrível diagnóstico de uma doença incurável, eu finalmente havia percebido que tudo fora feito da maneira errado. E não sei de onde eu conseguira velocidade, mas sei que no instante seguinte eu entrava no quarto de minha pequena e sentava-me à beira da cama.

Passei a ficar todos os dias com ela. Não desgrudava por nada – mesmo. Acompanhei dia a dia seu sofrimento, sua dor. Acompanhei os momentos que eu nunca imaginei – nem em meus piores pesadelos – acompanhar. Vê-la definhar pouco a pouco era algo tão inimaginável, tão errado, como ver rachaduras em porcelana ou seda rasgada. E tão logo eu vi a cena que eu temia; meu pequeno lírio murchar e padecer ao meu lado, em uma manhã de primavera.

_A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go_

_(Um pensamento amargo  
E eu tive tudo...  
Mas simplesmente deixei ir)_

Agora, eu estava sozinha em meu quarto. Fiquei parada de frente ao espelho, com meu vestido longo branco, meus cabelos soltos pendendo sob meus ombros, roçando em minhas costas, e um véu branco sob meu rosto. O buquê de lírios estava na minha mão direita, e eu estava uma réplica perfeita da pureza.

Não sei dizer quantos segundos após eu perceber minha solidão se passaram, mas assim que fora percebida, soltei minhas pernas e desabei sobre meu próprio corpo, caindo do banquinho no qual eu estava em pé. A dor da colisão contra o chão fez meu corpo latejam, e eu fechei os olhos com força, prensando os dentes com força e fechando os punhos. As lágrimas que estavam escondidas há meses em meus olhos voltaram a cair sem cessar, e eu descobri-me mais fraca que antes.

Aos soluços e com a respiração falha, senti um arrepio quando uma brisa leve colidiu contra meus ombros nus. Abri os olhos subitamente, arregalando-os ao ver que eu não estava em meu quarto; estava sentada sobre a grama verde de algum jardim. Levantei minha cabeça lentamente, e descobri não se tratar de um jardim qualquer; era um jardim de lírios. Brancos, rosados, amarelados. Fiquei em pé em um pulo, olhando o lugar.

Não podia negar; eu estava maravilhada. Nem os mais vastos jardins de minha casa chegavam aos pés da beleza simples e pura daquele pequeno jardim. Deixei a brisa colidir contra meu rosto e andei por entre as flores, receosa. Apesar de maravilhada, eu sentia um frio na barriga. Eu não sabia onde estava. Não sabia sequer como havia chegado ali. E pior: não sabia se era real.

Ajoelhei-me no chão para apreciar algumas flores que estavam maiores que as outras, e relutei um pouco com a idéia de arrancá-las. Olhei para os lados e dei-me por vencida, tocando levemente a planta e envolvendo meus dedos sobre ela.

Parei, porém, quando senti uma presença estranha de alguém atrás de mim. O que era estranho, a julgar que o lugar era vazio e perdido no meio de um nada absoluto. E o fato de ter alguém a mais presente só poderia diminuir as chances de tudo ser fruto da minha imaginação. E aumentar as dúvidas em minha mente.

Mas, ao me virar para ver quem estava atrás de mim, tudo ficara mais sem sentido. As lágrimas que haviam cessado brevemente estavam agora lutando para sair de novo. Minhas pernas enfraqueceram e agradeci mentalmente por estar ajoelhada - eu poderia ter um ataque cardíaco ali mesmo, em meu próprio provável devaneio. Minha mão foi involuntariamente até minha boca e eu abafei um grito, antes de fazer um movimento para abraçar a minha Gabrielle, que estava ajoelhada a alguns centímetros de mim.

Meu movimento, porém, fora contido quando ela se afastou subitamente.

"Por que...?" Sussurrei, com minha mão estendida na minha frente. A imagem de Gabrielle parada ali, vulnerável, com lágrimas a cair de seus olhos, tentava-me mais a abraçá-la. E vê-la assim, chorando, partira-me o coração. Assim como quando eu a via definhar.

"Não posso me demorar." Ela respondeu uma outra pergunta, oculta na conversa. "E você também não."

"Eu não me importo em me atrasar." Respondi de súbito.

"Fleur... Por favor. Me escute apenas." Ela disse, balançando a cabeça como se negasse o que eu disse. Aliás, ela negava, de fato. "Eu vim aqui para deixá-la livre."

"Do que está falando? Livre do que?" Perguntei, incerta.

"Do meu fantasma." Ela sussurrou com segurança.

_Please don't say again  
That you have to go_

_(Por favor não diga novamente  
Que você tem que ir)_

"Não!" Exclamei, exasperando-me. "Não, tudo menos isso! Eu... Eu... Gabrielle, não sabe o quando foi difícil, o quanto _é _difícil... Você sempre foi a minha irmã, a única com quem eu conseguia rir e conversar sem anseios e regras. A única pessoa que eu não me importei em nutrir um sentimento forte ao longo do tempo, mesmo que esse tenha acabado pecaminoso e doentio! Eu..."

"Eu sempre te entendi!" Ela exclamou, com os lábios tremendo. "Por que meus sentimentos são iguais. E eu não quero mais que você sinta isso. Você vai se casar, precisa ser liberta do fantasma da sua irmã em seu passado. Sabe, não se pode viver só das lembranças do passado e dos planos para o futuro; é preciso viver o presente, o agora. Eu vejo muito isso por aqui; muitos que já vieram para o outro lado e se arrependem por não ter aproveitado de forma digna a vida." Ela suspirou. "Eu mesma, com meus treze anos nunca completados, já me arrependo de certa forma."

"Por Deus, Gabrielle, você não tem do que se arrepender." Murmurei-lhe exasperada.

"Mas me arrependo." Ela sorriu um pouco. "Mas deixando as piegas para lá, espero que me entenda."

"Entender que quer me abandonar, após dizer que entende o que eu sinto?"

"Entender que quero vê-la viver. Sabe, desde que... Bom, você sabe... Eu tenho passado horas com você. Eu a vejo chorar sem poder consolá-la, a vejo sofrer sem poder acalmá-la, a vejo acordar durante a noite e não poder abraçá-la dizendo que também estou assustada para dormir... Não é legal. Não quero ser um fardo na sua vida, mesmo depois de morta. Quero ser uma boa lembrança. Quero estar bem aqui, sabendo que, você, no mundo real, na _vida, _está bem. Sabendo que você estará em paz, eu pararei de vagar sem rumos e encontrarei um modo de me orientar."

Então eu percebi o que ela dizia. O que ela estava tentando dizer, ao menos, por que parando para pensar, suas palavras não faziam um sentido muito claro quando ouvidas em um frenesi de energias e sentimentos agridoces. _Estávamos ligadas._ Era algo surreal e eu não sei explicar direito, por que eu mesma ainda tento entender, mas éramos ligadas por algo que, mesmo que ela houvesse ido, fazia com que houvesse uma conexão entre nós. Com certeza era algo ligado aos sentimentos ou coisa assim, mas eu tentei não pensar nisso. Aliás, são coisas que nós humanos geralmente evitamos pensar.

Balancei a cabeça um pouco, afastando o assunto, e fixei meu olhar nela.

A sua beleza brigando com a beleza dos lírios, sem saber quem de fato venceria. Eles, com sua beleza pura e única, natural e mutável. Ela, com toda sua inocência dos treze anos nunca completados, beleza doce e temporal. Dei-me conta que estava vendo minha pequena pela última vez. Como da primeira vez que a vi, quis tê-la em meus braços, cantar-lhe um acalanto e vê-la sorrir. Ver aqueles olhinhos jovens brilhar e a boca contorcer-se em um sorriso. Em um impulso tão repentino, com uma velocidade quase incomum, abracei-a ternamente. Senti sua pele fria colidir-se com a minha igualmente fria, seu cabelo roçar em meu rosto e seu corpinho de criança contra meu corpo quase adulto. Ela demorou um pouco mais para me abraçar, mas, quando o fez, quase me tirou o ar.

"Como é possível? Fleur... Como?" Ela perguntou. "Como posso estar..." Ela diminuiu o tom de voz de um modo quase impossível de se ouvir "Sendo abraçada?"

"Sei lá, não importa." Sorri, e soltei-a. "Como eu consegui ficar esse tempo todo sem te abraçar?"

"Do mesmo modo que eu fiquei esse tempo todo sem ver seu sorriso enquanto te observava." Ela confessou, e de repente ela levantou-se e foi até a extremidade do jardim, abaixando-se e arrancando uma florzinha do chão. Não era um lírio, sequer tinha metade da beleza d'um. Era uma simples maria-sem-vergonha. E ela fora estendida para mim assim que eu me aproximei. "Lírios já estão bem clichês, não acha? Essa é simples e comum, mas não é compreendida, nem sequer apreciada. E é bela."

Peguei a pequena florzinha, que já demonstrava sinais de fraqueza e com certeza logo murcharia, e a olhei fixamente. "Pode-se dizer então que eu sou como ela?"

"Não sei. Hm... Podemos pensar assim" Ela falou, me olhando cúmplice. E sorriu.

_The sweetest thought  
Had it all (...)  
__All our moments keep me warm  
_

_(O pensamento mais doce  
que eu tive de tudo (...)  
__Ainda me mantém aquecida)_

E então eu senti o ar se aquecer e ficar abafado demais, como se eu estivesse em um cômodo. Fechei meus olhos e, quando os abri novamente, eu estava deitada no chão do meu quarto. Haviam algumas pessoas ao meu redor e suas vozes pareciam mais zumbidos em minha cabeça. Lotaram-me de perguntas e eu fugi de todas monossilabamente, olhando a minha volta como se fosse voltar ao jardim a qualquer momento. Mas eu sabia que não teria volta.

A única coisa que encontrei foi uma pequena maria-sem-vergonha ao meu lado, no chão, provando que fora tudo real.

E então, no meio daqueles zumbidos e barulhos, eu descobri o que de fato havia acontecido. Assim como morte e vida, eu e Gabrielle tínhamos uma ligação forte. Aquele nosso último momento fora nosso primeiro verdadeiro momento, a primeira vez em que nos abrimos e revelamos uma à outra aquilo que realmente se passava com nós, sem nos importar com o certo e o errado. A primeira vez em que pudemos expor nossos sentimentos sem sermos repreendidas e acusadas, sem que fossemos criticadas ou exiladas.

A primeira vez em que Gabrielle fora Gabrielle e eu fora eu.

E a última também.

Ou talvez, a primeira e única. Não importava.

_All my thoughts are with you forever  
Till the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you_

_(Todos os meus pensamentos estarão contigo para sempre  
Até o dia em que estaremos juntos novamente  
Estarei esperando por você)_

**FIM  
**

**

* * *

**

Sim, ficou uma droga. Heitor e Hokuto, podem criticar, eu deixo, essa foi uma das minhas piores fics, srs.

E comentem, critiquem, me xinguem \o/ 1bj


End file.
